Wioska przeklętych
thumbthumb|Ethan i Sarah thumbWioska przeklętych- 7.odcinek sezonu 2'' Moja Niania Jest Wampirem. Wyemitowany został 17 listopada 2012r. thumb|Val Mudrap Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się na starej części WhiteChapel. Val Mudrap szykuje się do przeniesienia dzieci z WhiteChapel. Nagle do dzieci dochodzi Jane Morgan, siostra Ethana. Val Mudrap mówi, że na nią czekała. ''48 godzin wcześniej... Jane przygotowuje się, by zacząć roznosić ciasteczka "Kretuski", ponieważ uczestniczy w dysku ciasteczkowym harcerzy pod pseudonimem "Krety". Przychodzi pani Tornado ze swoimi dziećmi-bliźniakami - Dirk'em i Kirk'em. Dirk i Kirk oklejają Samanthę, mamę Ethana, klejącym serem. Jane uważa bliźniaków za "oszołomów". Ci natomiast ją oklejają serem. Pani Tornado namawia Ethana, by się zaopiekował Dirk'em i Kirk'em. Tymczasem pani Morgan i pani Tornado wychodzą na tańce. Sarah uważa, że Ethan przesadza, że Dirk i Kirk są niebezpieczni. Wychodzi ona z Ericą na polowanie, bo Rada Wampirów ustala nowe prawo i trzeba polować parami. Tymczasem Val Mudrap, za pomocą pączków, pozbywa się dorosłych z miasta. Ethan, z pomocą Benny'ego i Rory'ego, opiekuje się dzieciakami... grając w gry video! Tymczasem Jane zjada ciastko Val Mudrap i ski portal. Rory'ego maluje któryś z Kirk'a i Dirk'a, a chłopcy są oszołomieni, gdy widzą dzieła dzieciaków. Gdy Ethan dotyka jednego z bliźniaków, ma wizję, w której widzi ciasteczka harcerzy, którzy idą przez ulicę WhiteChapel, a potem widzi dziewczynę, która trzyma laskę z wężem. Bliźniak, którego dotknął Ethan, mówi "Val Mudrap nadchodzi...". Nagle przychodzi pani Morgan i pani Tornado. Następnego dnia, do szkoły nie przychodzą nauczyciele i uczniowie opuszczają lekcje. Ethan wozi Benny'ego w wózku ze supermarketu, a Benny je złożoną pizzę, za którą nie zapłacił. Nagle Ethan zauważa, że jego mama, spakowana, wyjeżdża. On i Benny natrafiają na Val Mudrap, która nasyła na nich dzieci. Ratuje ich Sarah i Erica. Podczas drogi, Erica upada, ale Benny jej pomaga. Dziewczyny są wykończone i wymuszają na Benny'm, by znalazł dla nich sztuczną krew. Ten daje im eliksir, przez który dziewczyną wyrastają ogony! Tymczasem Jane ogłusza Ethana i ucieka z domu. Benny znajduje książkę autorstwa Val Mudrap, w której pisze, że dorośli zostali wygnani, a wszystkie dzieci czciły Maldvarp (anagram do "Val Mudrap"), dziecko-bestię z kluczem do podziemi. On, Rory, Erica i Sarah znajdują ogłuszonego Ethana, i mu mówią o Val Mudrap. Dziewczyny zauważają, że wyrosły im ogony i są wściekłe na Benny'ego. Ten daje im eliksir, który pozwala im zdobyć trochę siły. Eliksir skutkuje i dziewczyny trzymają dzieci, które chcą iść do Val Mudrap. Gdy się udają na starą część WhiteChapel, Val Mudrap otwiera drzwi do podziemi. Benny chce ją zaczarować, ale zanim kończy zaklęcie, Val Mudrap strzela do niego laserem z oczu węża na jej lasce. Potem walczy z nią Rory, ale ponieważ jest wampirem, Val Mudrap parę razy w niego strzela. Rory i Muldvarp upadają, a Ethan łapie laskę. Val Mudrap się z nim o nią szarpie, ale Ethan puszcza laskę i Val Mudrap wpada do portalu, krzycząc: "To nie fair! Nie fair!". Jane i wszystkie dzieci się budzą z transu, a dorośli powracają do WhiteChapel. Następnego dnia, Ethan i Benny rozmawiają o tym, że mama Ethana była w parku, a babcia Benny'ego w kurorcie na Dominikanie. Erica pyta, co było w napoju, który dał im Benny, a on odpowiada jej i Sarze, że całkiem sporo jego krwi. Sarah i Erica mówią, że to ohyda. Erica mówi, że Sarah ją źle zrozumiała, bo chodziło, że krew Benny'ego była pyszna, najlesza, jaką jadła. Sarah tłumaczy jej, że gdy wampir jest głodny, wszystko mu smakuje. Pod koniec odcinka, Erica się ogląda za Benny'm. Obsada: Główna: Mattew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sarah Fox Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Kate Todd jako Erica Jones Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Nawracająca: Ella Jonas Farlinger jako Jane Morgan Laura DeCarteret jako Samantha Morgan Hrant Alianak jako Dyryktor Hicks Gościnnie: Niamh Wilson jako Val Mudrap Gavin Lanteigne jako Dirk Tornado Brendan Heard jako Kirk Tornado Stephanie Belding jako Pani Tornado Darryl Hinds jako Vance Munce Terrance Balazo jako Brad Pamiętne cytaty: Stara część WhiteChapel, zrujnowany dom harcerzy... Val Mudrap: Czekaliśmy na ciebie Jane Morgan: patrzy na Val Mudrap 48 godzin wcześniej... Jane Morgan: Coraz więcej nas, to "Kretów" nadszedł czas! Ethan Morgan: Możesz być ciszej, próbuje oglądać "Gwiazdy krzyczą na lodzie" Jane Morgan: chce zjeść ciastko WhiteChapel High Benny Weir: Nadchodzi nasza wybuchowa blondyna! Erica Jones: wyszczerza na niego kły Sarah Fox: Z głodu, Erica nie panuje nad sobą, a ja nie panuje nad nią! Erica Jones: wyszczerza kły na uczniów ''Na co się gapicie?! Rory Keaner: Jesteście głodne, może chcecie kawałek? Świeżutka! Erica Jones: ''wyrzuca Rory'emu z rąk torebkę z wiewiórką, która zaczyna uciekać Rory Keaner: Pani Kitko! Pani Kitko, nie! Pani Kitko, wracaj! biegnie za wiewiórką Sarah Fox: Żadnych wiewiórek! W mieście zaczyna brakować dla nas prowiantu! Dom Morganów Ethan Morgan: Jane! Jane! WOW! potyka się o rysunki z czerwonymi drzwiami ''Wszystko dobrze? Jane Morgan: Wrota w podłodze, "Krety" pod wodzem, Val Mudrap nasz jest już w drodze! Ethan Morgan: Nie jest dobrze! Val Mudrap: ''otwiera wrota do podziemi ''Jeden krok, do wiecznej wolności! Ethan Morgan: Odczep się od mojej siostry! Val Mudrap: A gdzie są moje maleństwa?! Ethan Morgan: Są pod lepszą opieką! Erica: ''trzyma dzieci ''Spokój, wy Kretusko-maniaki! Sarah: ''trzyma dzieci ''Erica, przestań na nie krzyczeć! Erica: Czemu one nie śpią?! Benny: Załatwię to! ''Dark Zarcarath Porckot Abnar! AU! Val Mudrap: strzela w Benny'ego Val Mudrap: To nie fair! Nie fair! WhiteChapel High Sarah: Ej, a co było w tym napoju energetycznym, naprawdę podziałał! Benny: Trochę tego, trochę tego, sporo mojej krwi... Nara odchodzi Erica: Ja, wypiłam jego krew?! To okropne! Sarah: Tak, ohyda! Erica: Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś! Była pyszna, najlepsza, jaką piłam! Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć! Sarah: To nie twoja wina! Głodnemu zawsze wszystko smakuje! odchodzi Erica: ogląda się za Benny'm i wzdycha Drobnostki: Fabuła tego odcinka jest podobna do fabuły filmu z 1995r, "Wioska przeklętych". Ten odcinek jest podobny do odcinka "Kawa Szkodzi" Galeria: Muldvarp.png Ethan, Benny i profesor Hicks.jpg Ethan i Sarah.jpg 0323 38137 mm.jpg|link=Village of the Darned Magiczny obiekt: Sanguis ibgaroth camos mortallis - 'zaklęcie, które zmieniło czerwony eliksir Benny'ego w napój, przez który Sarze i Erice wyrosły ogony. '''Dark Zarcarath Porckot Abnar - ' zaklęcie, które Benny użył przeciwko Val Mudrap. Nie znamy jego skutku, ponieważ Val Mudrap strzeliła w Benny'ego laserem. Kreatura: 'Muldvarp '('''anagram do ''Val Mudrap) - Muldvarp jest dzieckiem, które porzucili rodzice. Postanowiła się zemścić, wygnała dorosłych z jej wioski, i wszystkie dzieci zaczęły się bawić i ją czcić. Muldvarp stała się dzieckiem-bestią. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Jane, i chciała ją przenieść do podziemi, ale Ethan zabrał jej laskę i ją popchnął do portalu podziemnego. Ostatnie słowa Muldvarp to "''To nie fair! Nie fair!". Oglądnięcie odcinka: thumb|right|335pxthumb|right|335px Kategoria:Odcinki